Fin de guerre
by Akane Honey
Summary: Mini-Drama de fin de guerre a ma facon, donc ça se fini mal. Story d'ignde d'une poutsouffle... La honte. Meuu c'est mignoon et tristounet, rappelon qu'il s'agit d'une Drama


_Le mois de Decembre arriva bien vite et les vacances de noël avec. Sirius et Remus avaient invités leur filleul à les passer chez eux , qui bien sur s'était empressé d'accepter._

- Alors tu veux venir ?

- Bien sur !

- Bien. On viendra te chercher à la gare, precisa Sirius.

- Eu… dite-moi, je peu amener mon copain ?

- Bien entendu.

- Merci Sirius ! a la semaine prochaine !

- Au revoir harry .

_Il disparu du feu et :_

- PINOUUUUUU !!! *

- Hmm ? (o_u ?)

- T'es où ?

- Là. _Draco était vautré dans un des fauteuils vert de la salle comune des Serpentard. Harry l'y rejoigni et s'assi sur ses genoux._

- Mes parrains m'invite à passer les vacances de Noël chez aux et tu peux venir. Ca te tente ?

- Tes parains ?_ interogea le beau blond._

- Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

- Ils sont ensemble ?? _s'exclama Draco se redressant l'air totalement ahuri._

- Bah, oui . _Lui répondit l'autre sur le ton de l'évidence._

- … ah. Et bah pourquoi pas. Le probleme ça va être mon père.

- Lucius ? il ne sais pas qu'on est ensemble ?

- Eh bien a vrai dire...Non

- T'as pas eu le courage de le lui dire pas vrai ? _Interrogea le brun, avec un regard tendre._

- Non. _Lui par contre avait un air complètement dépité._

- Tu n'as qu'à l'embobiner ou le lui apprendre par lettre. Bien sur tu ne lui precisera pas où l'on va, je n'ai pas trop envi de le voir débarquer là-bas.

- Moi non plus. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre. On part quand ?

- La semaine prochaine.

- Parfait. Et tes parrains, ils sont au courant ?

- Non plus.

- Et tu me fais la morale ?

- Peut etre, mais moi ils vont le savoir d'ici une semaine puisque je t'emène.

- Pas faut.

- Bon j'y vais Amour.

_Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste sur les lèvres et harry quitta la pièce. Il retourna dans la salle commune des Griffondor, toujours aussi rouge, où il retrouva Ron sur les genoux de Blaise et Ginny dans les bras de Hermione (quel bordel ! ). Ces deux couple s'étaient formés quelques jours après que Les deux prince de l'école aient rendu leur relation publique. _

_La semaine passa vite, puis le jour des vacances arriva, Blaise , Ron, Hermione et Ginny les passeraient au Terrier et Harry et Dray au 12, square Grimmaurd._

* * *

_Lorqsu'ils arrivèrent à la gare au quai 9 3/4 Sirius les attendait._

- Salut harry !

- Sirius !! _s'ecria celui-ci en lui bondissant dans les bras._

- Où est ton petit ami ?

- Là. _lui répondi son filleuil en designant Draco._

- Je ne voit pas.. à moins que… Non, harry, ne me dit pas que... c'est Malfoy ??? _S'écria Patmol, éffaré, pointant du doigt le Malfoy en question, qui s'approcha de harry et lui entoura les épaules progressivement, avec un sourire narquois destiné à Sirius._

- Bien sur que c'est moi.

- Eh bé… hé bien, on peut dire je ne m'y attendais pas. Quand Rémi va l' apprendre…

- Sirius,_ le coupa le brun d'un ton mi-las,_ Remus ne réagit pas aussi violement que toi. Et si ça se trouve il s'en doute déjà.

- Pourquoi il s'en douterait ?

- Je sais pas mais il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde sur ce genre de sujet. Il devine facilement . D'ailleur ce n'est pas toujours agréable, même si LUI il ne fait pas de remarques qui pourraient gêner. _Harry avait pronocé la derniere phrase avec un semblant de reproche pour son parrain dans la voix._

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle, _s'exlama Sirius, faussement outré._

- … vous avez fini ?

- Oh mais le sieur Malfoy s'impatiente.

- Couché Patte molle .

- Du calme tout les deux. Sirius c'est Draco pas « Malfoy » et Dray si tu pouvait ne pas chercher les embrouilles .

- Dray ?

- Rien a dire tu appelle bien Remus "Remi".

- Mouaif

- "Ouaf" ! c'est bien a ça qu'on te reconnait !

- grrrrrr...

- Oh il ronrone !

- *****Pinou, tu arette maintenant, _lui ordona son petit ami, poursuivant d'un bisou sur le nez._

- Vous avez toutes vos affaires les garçon ?

- Oui .

- Alors on y va.

_Et ils transplanèrent tout trois._

**De belles vacances en perspective vous ne trouvez pas ?**

* * *

*****Cf « la ceinture de chasteté » une fic HPDM de the Children of the Death Mark

* * *

C'est pouri T-T


End file.
